


Before the world broke down

by The_silent_smile



Series: Every day we crumble and build ourselves up again - Marvel one-shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absolutely fucking not, Also if anybody comments on this saying it's thorki I will snap you neck, And I'm tired as shit, Angst, Don't judge me on this., Heimdall (Marvel) Lives, Hurt Thor (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos is coming, Well he's yet to die so I guess he does for now, What the hell me, Why do I only write angst?, fuck this angst shit, fucking finally i know, no, not thorki, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: "Who is it that makes the rightful king of Jotunheim and prince of Asgard quiver like this? Surely we can take them on easily.Loki just shook his head, only one word left his lips. The very last before their world would be ripped apart."Thanos."





	Before the world broke down

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up I'm bad at summaries  
> Also, I wrote this in 2018 thinking it was the shit. It was Not but alas. Have this garbage none the less
> 
> If this is the first work of mine that you've ever read, I'm begging you to check out the others. I promise they are less of a dumpster truck than this one.

Loki had never been one to display his emotions for the world to see, always quiet and reserved as a result of many harsh moments with even harsher words directed at him, most if not all being spewed from his father's mouth.

Those few moments had shaped him into the awfully quiet creature he became to be. Hands always fidgeting, eyes rushing over everything in the surrounding area.

Thor might have told you that he was scanning everything, always looking for trouble and how to cause it. He'd end his explanation with a fond smile, that alone telling you that he did not think harshly about his brother, the affection clear in his low voice layered with ego inflated thoughts.

His mother would have told you that he was merely anxious, never certain of what might happen, or who might get mad at him if he took a wrong turn, moved in a way that displeased his father.

She would have told you that he was just scared, a sad smile on her curved lips as she spoke of her son so openly affectionate, the smile and theme hiding the grief she had over the fact that, though Odin loved both his sons dearly, he had always turned a cold shoulder towards Loki if having to split his attention or temper over the two boys. Her eyes losing the light that shone within them ever so slightly as she explained, none but the gatekeeper himself able to feel or even notice the sadness she had hidden away so carefully.

But she was gone.

And Odin had left them.

And they had a sister.

And their home planet had been destroyed by his brothers asking but his hands.

And his mind twisted the turn of events.

And it was his fault.

Thor was sitting in a metal chair, in the room they had assigned to the newfound King of Asgard, looking up at what he believed to be Loki's spell while they talked.

"I might even hug you if you were actually here"

The stone he threw did not clatter against the wall, did not fade through the spell he was convinced his brother had cast.

It was caught. By a strong hand, slender fingers wrapping around the object as Loki smiled at his brother slightly.

A beat of silence and Thor pushed himself up onto his feet, three large steps needed to still I front of his brother, arms slightly lifted from their place at his flanks, inviting him into an embrace they had not shared since their joined paths split apart so many decades ago.

And Loki waited for a moment, unsure of what to do, the affection feeling strangely unfamiliar, though he knew they had hugged many times, spend many nights curled up against each other when the world was still colourful and his shoulders not sagging under the weight of many unfinished lives he had taken or destroyed.

Thor seemed to think he had rejected the gesture and lowered his arms again.

As he was about to turn away two slender though surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him in an almost desperate attempt to keep him in place, to scramble for the broken pieces of the bond they had built so long ago and put them back together.

Once Thor wrapped his arms around the other as to return to hug, he felt just how tense his brother seemed, trembling slightly as his tense muscles slowly but surely relaxed under the warm, strong hands of his brother.

And Loki seemed to finally have snapped.

The shaking got worse as a head with long black hair was laid on Thor's shoulder, the blonds hand automatically going to the back of his brother's neck, a gesture he'd never really been able to let go and, as it seemed to calm the other down, did not bother to do so.

Once he felt how his shoulder had gotten slightly damp he lifted Loki's head from his shoulder, the sight so heartbreakingly tragic it took his breath away.

"Loki..."

His brothers head snapped up to the calling of his name, hot tears streaming down his face, the feeling having to be slightly painful on his ice-cold skin, eyes scanning his brothers face as if he was scared he'd be yelled at for doing as much as showing his emotions.

"We can start over brother. We shall rule Asgard side by side, your past will be forgiven and forgotten. The wrongs we did shall no longer affect us."

Loki simply looked at him, an expression so very vulnerable it made Thor's heart ache severely.

"All that we must do now, is find a safe haven for our people. Earths protectors shall take us in. The man of iron will give us new homes, maybe even a city to reclaim our lives."

That made Loki's lips twitch upwards, if only for a moment. But the spark of hope it left burning in his brother's chest burned bright like the eternal flame in the Midgardian stories friend Steve had told him about.

Loki now placed his own hand on the back of his brother's neck carefully, eyes cast down as if to avoid his brothers gaze before bright ocean eyes met his caring eye. And then, with an unusually quiet and gentle tone:

"You really are a worthy king brother. Asgard will be living in glory as long as you inhabit the throne."

Thor flashed him a bright smile and pulled him in for a hug again. Though this time lasting only a moment as a loud knock was echoed through the room, making Loki quickly move away, though Thor kept his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"My king. My Prince."

Heimdall's golden eyes shone like two stars in the dimly lit hallway. His voice calm as ever, though the worried tone waved through it did not go unnoticed by the brothers.

"What is it that needs our attention, my friend," Thor said, and his brother was once again reminded of just how much the man cared for them as he as shot a sad smile, the gatekeeper seeing right through him like was to be expected.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest Odinsons. But we have company."

That's when Loki felt the painfully familiar headache reappear.  
A thing that he had associated with the years of both physical and mental torture coming from the creature he had been able to escape from only barely. The near-death experience still being fresh in his mind like an open wound, the headache repeating just adding salt to the wound.

"Heimdall. Give the order to up the defences, the children are to be protected at all costs. Every woman and man capable of handling a sword is to be ordered to protect the ship and the child-... "

Thor trailed off as he felt Loki's shoulders shaking violently under his arm, eyes slightly widened and turning slightly red.

If he was losing control of holding his Asgardian form something had to seriously wrong.

"... Brother? "

"Heimdall, order as many people as possible to get into the escape pods as will fit. Children and everyone not capable of fighting or with smaller children first. As many people as possible need to be away before He arrives. Thor, "

He turned to his brother, last traces of blue fading from his face as he seemed to remind himself to keep up the easy illusion.

" I need you and your friends to go with the people. They can't lose their king. Asgard shall fall apart if they do."

"Brother. Surely you've gone mad again. I shall stay here and face whoever is out there. They might not even be harmful and just passing by. No need to panic."

Loki looked at Heimdall, who nodded and quickly went to give the orders, leaving the two alone once more.

" Thor you need to understand. He is harmful. Very much so. I need not explain myself further then that he shall slaughter you if he wants to. The Titan will not stop in his way for us. He will wipe you out brother. Please."

The plead was added as Thor knitted his brows in confusion, hand still on his brother's shoulder as he tried to fit the pieces together.

" Brother who is 'He' you talk about like he is the destroyer of the nine realms. We mustn't make our people panic for someone we know we can take down. But you seem to know this Titan you claim to be so powerful. Who is this almighty creature that the rightful king of Jotunheim, God of mischief, Odinson, quivers before him."

Loki's eyes seemed to glaze over, slight purple marks appearing underneath his eyes like the once he had appeared within the New York battle, so similar to the once Hawkeye had worn while being mind controlled that Thor felt his gut twist at the mere sight of his brother's rapidly worsening appearance. Though Loki seemed to withstand whatever it was that made him look this way.

His ocean blue eyes simply hardened as the brothers saw a large ship approach them in the wide window the room was given. A figure, still small from such a distance but so incredibly intimidating still to the Jotun that he physically tried to shrink away, stepping away from the window as soon as the figure snapped his head towards them like he could sense their presence.

Only one word left his lips. The very last before their world would be ripped apart.

"Thanos."


End file.
